dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloning
Cloning (分身) is the general ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. Overview The cloning technique is encountered quite often in the anime, but the only usage in the original manga is Tien Shinhan's Multi-Form, though it is also used in the official manga adaptation of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Piccolo uses this technique to sprout identical sparring partners, notably in Break Wasteland during the Vegeta Saga, once again during the Garlic Jr. Saga, and in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Cell Games Saga. During the battle against the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo and Krillin use a specific cloning technique called the Tri-Form, splitting themselves into three identical duplicates to fight as a group. This is similar to the Multi-Form technique used by Tien Shinhan, which divides its user into a total of four separate beings. Ninja Murasaki uses an alleged cloning technique called Bunshin no Jutsu, however his 'clones' are actually his brothers in disguise. One of Lord Slug's henchmen, Medamatcha, creates "clones" that absorb their opponents' ki. Medamatcha's method of cloning is similar to the one used by Cell to produce Cell Juniors. It is similar to a Surinam Toad's way of giving birth; this can be supported by the fact that Medamatcha looks like a frog/toad. The South Galaxy fighter, Chapuchai, has the ability to create seven clones of himself. Abo and Kado, the main antagonists of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, use this technique during their fight against Goten and Trunks. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta splits into five clones of himself while facing Omega Shenron. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Nail was training with an identical sparring partner in a cave on Namek, when Gohan and his friends met him. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dr. Gero used informations coming from his remote tracking device to create clones of the Saibamen, Banan and Sūi. He releases those clones while on Amenbo Island and while regaining his lab to activate Android 17 and Android 18. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, in the "Resurrection! Galaxy Warrior" story, Bojack and Zangya use evil clones of Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo to trick the Z Fighters into fighting each other and get the Dragon Balls from them. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Tien clones himself to perform his meteor attack, the Meteo Brute Combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, after scanning Piccolo's mind, Future Babidi creates evil clones of the Z Fighters, Frieza, and Cell to kill Future Trunks and the Z Fighters. Clones of Majin Buu appear as basic enemies in a mission in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion. Variations *'Fission' – The user creates a clone completely independent from himself. *'Multi-Form' – The user creates four clones of himself. *'Tri-Form' – The user creates three clones of himself. Gallery References Category:Supportive Techniques